Realities of the Mind I: Realities of the Brotherhood
by TC-Mange
Summary: Marcus Trainer likes to daydream. He likes dreaming of Fighting Giant Robots, Battling a Dragon to End the Blight, and Fighting with a Hidden Faction with a Special Creed. But what happens, when he starts to daydream, and he finds that everything he sees, feels and touches suddenly becomes his reality. Follow Marcus as he fights to get back to his own Reality...
1. Prologue

Realities of the Mind

Prologue

Marcus Trainer: 15

I sigh as Mr. Collins' lecture drones on and on AND ON. Algebra was as boring as it was confusing. I just wanted to go home, get back to my games. I got far into Assassin's Creed 3 last night, past Connor's trial and near execution. Hickey was probably my favorite Templar, to be honest. Kind of made me laugh a little. I focus on the game, dreaming that I am there, fighting beside Connor on the deck of a Man O' War...

I dodge to the right, a sword arching down to my right, and I then thrust my sword into my attackers chest. He chokes, the light leaving his eyes fast, but through them, I can see another one coming up behind me. I pivot on my right foot, pull out my Pitcairn-Putnam flintlock, then I aim at the man's head, an inch away from the barrel of my gun, and I fire. When he falls, I pull my sword out of the first assailant, then I look for Connor, and when I find him, he's surrounded by three men, one of them a large man with a Hessian axe, and bearing down on Connor. I try to rush to his side, but I'm cut off by another 2 men. I fight against them, but I fail to notice one of the men on the ground pulling out a gun, and aiming at me. My senses kick in, warning me of danger, as I side step to the left, but not fast enough, as I see a bout of blood and a bullet fly from my shoulder...

I cringe and cry out, gripping my shoulder, interrupting Mr. Collins' lecture, who looks over at me, a look of annoyance and concern. "Marcus, what is it?" he asks me. I'm trembling, my forehead breaks out in sweat, as I think to myself, _That was real. I could feel the bullet._ I stand, a little too quickly and I sway a bit. I don't know what I was doing, but I felt like I needed to move, to get out of there. The last thing I hear is Mr. Collins' calling out to me, then the last thing I see is the marble floor of the school, as I fall to the ground and fall unconscious...

My mother watches, sad, scared, and heartbroken, as the hospital staff puts me on the gurney and takes me inside. For hours, they look at my body, my shoulder muscles pulsing and convulsing, sometimes my body convulses as well, for reasons they don't know. Hours turns into days, and they put me in a room, an IV saline solution hooked up to my arm, and I rest, the convulsions subsiding an hour before. My mother is at my side, gripping my hand, crying. My father is with her, my 2 brothers and 1 sister clinging to both, as they look at me, comatose but breathing. And while they cry on, I finally start to "dream"...

I feel warm, the sun shining through the tree that I lay under, shining at me and waking me up. I open my eyes and see a forest, so green, beautiful even. It makes my breath hitch for a second, but I get over it and try to stand, my balance feeling a little off, and so I support myself on the tree. I yawn and scratch myself, then I stop and look down. I find myself wearing breeches and a leather vest. _Weird._ I thought. then I look around, and I see chimney smoke no far from me, and i move toward it, slowly for I still feel a little queasy, Within 10 minutes, I find that the smoke was just beyond a few bushes, and as I push myself through, I stop in my tracks, catching myself before I fell over in shock, as I look at where the smoke was coming from.

"I...I'm at.." I start..."I-I'm at...the Davenport Homestead?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(( HAI GUYS! TC-MANGE HERE! Now, I know I haven't posted anything in quite awhile, but I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, let me give you a little info on this new story:<strong>_

_**The Main Character: Marcus J. Trainer. He's 15, like to daydream about his favorite games. While he's daydreaming, he mind actually gets stuck inside his daydream. So if he is thinking of, like, AC 3, like, right in the middle of a fight next to Connor, SHOCKER!, he's right there, and everything becomes very real, and very dangerous. He thinks that he has to learn how to fight, and beat the game in this daydream gone real. Now, I will mention or even throw in some main characters in these games, either as guides, allies or enemies in the chapters to come.**_

_**I know that it's listed as AC and ME, but I am also gonna throw in some Dragon Age too, and maybe some Fable or something, I'll have to think about that. But Anyway, if you like this story, please support me and be patient if I make a mistake. And if I do, please call out on it, and ill update and fix it.**_

_**Now Then,**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, IN REGARDS TO AC, ME, DRAGON AGE, OR ANY OTHER STORY I MENTION IN THIS STORY. THIS IS FANFIC ONLY!\**_

_**If you have any questions about this story before I begin, feel free to ask. If you like this story, awesome and thanks. If not, no skin off my back, just close the story and have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night, depending on where you are in the world.**_

_**Till Then,**_

_**TC-MANGE OUT! ))**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_How, Where, and When?_**

To say that I was shocked, would be the biggest understatement of the year. I was actually at the Davenport Homestead, the place where Connor Kenway lived, trained by Achilles, and Land Lord of the area. I wanted to move, but I was rooted to the spot, frozen with...uh, well...shock.

"Is this yours?" I heard behind me. I slowly turn and I see none other than the man himself, Connor. And "this" happened to be a sling bag, and I think it really was mine cause when I woke up, I appeared to be using it as my pillow. "Y-yes. Yes it is mine." I said, a slight nervous hitch in my voice. "I misplaced it. Thank you for finding it." "Of course." He said, as he handed it to me. I held it for a moment, before deciding to open it. Inside was a tightly folded cloth, I guess to fit inside it, 2 journals, a few quills and an inkwell. Curiously, I took out the older Journal and opened to the first page and the title said, "Journey's Journal, by Anthony Trainer." Curious that my last name was there, I turned the page that had a short bookmark in it, and read it.

_"-3rd of June, 1762 I write this now, for someday, my newborn son will read these pages and know Himself from the beginning, and Someday, start his own Journal. The hour is late, the Moon begins its descent. His cries echoes this House, and I find myself shedding tears. My first Child. I am lifted at the thoughts of raising my son to be the best Man possible. Kind to Women, strong among Men, Wise beyond his time. I see it in his eyes; A leader of Men and Women. He will do Great things Someday. I am sure of it. I Hope that the Wisdom in these words, and the words that I will Write in the future, Make you into a Giant among Man. For now, You will need a name, A name of Strength. I name you...Marcus.-"_

I stare at the page for what seems like an eternity. It is my name, first and last, and even the date of my birth, albeit 237 years behind. I try to make sense of this, when I hear Connor speaking. "Are you alright?" His voice shock me back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I just got lost in the words of my...Fathers Journal." Shaking my head, I thought to myself. Worry about this later. Time to introduce yourself. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Marcus" I smiled and extended my hand. Connor gave a small smile in return and shook my hand. "I am Connor." "Good to meet you. So...Is this your land?" I asked, sweeping my arm over the area. He shook his head. "I live on this land, like the others here, but I do not own it. They may call me land lord, but I am not." I laughed a bit. "You are modest, Connor. I like that about you."

I looked over the land, and it was pretty cool to be here. And at that moment, I had a sudden thought. But I shook my head, thinking it couldn't happen. Maybe, anyway. I look over at Connor, and smile. "If there are other people living on this land, would it be alright with if I were to stay here for a few days. I have travelled far, and would like a place to rest." He nodded. "You can stay. Just don't cause trouble around here." "I promise, I won't cause trouble." He nodded, and we both walked to the Inn. We walked in silence for a few minutes, before Connor looked at me and asked, "You say you travelled. But you look so young. How long have you been travelling?" I thought for a moment, screaming at myself for the answer I didn't have. So I thought quick. "Oh, it seems like years now. I'm 15 years of age, and I've seen some parts of America. I wanted to see England, France, and maybe parts of Europe. Hmm, oh well. Maybe someday."

Connor thought about my words, then nodded. "I traveled to this land when I was 13 years old, seeking an old man to teach me things. After I pestered him for a day or two, and fighting a few thugs, convinced him to train me." I knew what he was talking about, but I asked him. "Train you? What did he teach you?" Connor didn't speak for a moment, then said, "He taught me how to fight, to lead others, to survive." I nodded, knowing he was hiding that he was an Assassin. But I played along. I couldn't say or do anything much, at least after reading the Journals a bit, thinking that some answers would be in the pages.

We walked into the Inn, Oliver and his wife, Corrine, tending to the patrons, waved at us. "Ah Connor!" Oliver called. "Good day to you. What can I do for you today?" Connor bowed his head slightly, then said to Oliver, "Ollie, this is Marcus. He would like a room for a few days." Oliver, or "Ollie" as Connor called him, looked at me and asked, "Have you the coin, friend?" I thought for a moment, then checked my pockets, and my bag, but had no money. "I am sorry. I thought I still had a few coins lying around somewhere." Ollie thought for a moment, then proposed, "I will give you a room, but you will have to work here to pay for your room; washing the plates, dusting the place, sweeping the floor, and so on." Being used to chores already, I nodded eagerly. "That is fine with me, sir. Thank you." "Good. You start tomorrow. For now, go pick a room." I nodded my thanks, then I looked at Connor. "Pleasure to meet you, Connor. I will see you around the Homestead, then." Connor nodded his head, then turned and left.

Later that night, I stayed up, laying in my bed, looking at the ceiling, still trying to process what had happened. Looking over to the side table, I saw my opened bag, seeing the Journals. And so, I figured now was good enough a time. I took the Journals out, laying one aside, and opened my "Fathers" Journal, and began reading from the bookmark.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Truth Hidden in Words**_

When Corrine comes in to wake me, to get me up for work, she finds me awake. I lay against the wall on the floor, my eyes almost glazed over, both Journals on either side of me, opened at random pages. She goes to my side and shakes me, probably to see if I'm still alive. She looks at me, then down to one of the Journals, and picks it up and reads the open entry.

_"-13th of March, 1773 This might be my Last entry, so I will Write fast. The enemy comes, Hidden among soldiers of Red, the King's men. They think I have betrayed them, and I have tried to say it wasn't True. Damn my Son. I Write these Words to you, my Son. Redeem yourself one Day. Carry on our Families line, and the Work we have done throughout time. I leave now to Fight, the soldiers in view from my Window. Farewell, my Son. And Remember...May the Father of Understanding Guide You well.-"_

Corrine looks at the pages, to me, then back at the book, then calls out to Ollie. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, the shock of this revelation having stunned me and my senses numb. I...was the son of a Templar, one of the bad guys. And worse, it appeared like I would be one of them too. Connor will hate me when he finds out. That, or he just might kill me. As if just thinking about it, someone talks, and when I look up, it's Connor.

He looks at me with an unreadable look, and I look back, in awe, shock and fear. I do nothing as he picks up the Journal and reads the same entry that Corrine just read. When he finishes, he gives me a hard look, as if he's trying to figure me, or trying to find the best place to stick a hidden blade. He motions his head, a silent command to follow him, and walks ou of my room. I sit only for a second before following after him.

We walk like we did the day before, not saying anything, just awkward silence as we walk the path. I tried very hard not to look him in the eye, and just tried to focus on the area around us. I looked to my left, and felt a warm breeze come through the trees, the branches moving with the wind, the birds chirping carrying on. I thought I was seeing things when it felt like my eyesight felt more focus as a squirrel ran from tree branch to tree branch. I was so focused that I nearly bumped into Connor when he finally stopped.

We stared at each other for a while, quiet as mice, when he finally asks, "Why are you here? To kill me?" My eyes widen. He thinks I'm here to fight him. I think to myself. I look down and shake my head. "I don't know what I'm doing, Connor. I really don't." He looked at me, so I continued, making it up as I go. "My Father wanted me to become a Templar, like him. Like most of my family since the Crusades. But I didn't want to have a past lineage define who I want to become. I am my own person, and no words, no lineage, no one can tell me who I am. So I did what I thought I should have done. I ran away at 11 years of age, and I never looked back."

By now, we are both sitting by a boulder near the path. Most of what I was telling him, came from the Journals. From what I read from my Fathers...no, wait. He's not my Father...Is he? It's a little confusing, I'll worry about it later, anyway. From what I read, he was ecstatic of my birth, that he promised Haythem Kenway, Grandmaster of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order, that I would become a powerful Templar, and swore to death if he was wrong. Me running away qualified as wrong, so Haythem had sent soldiers o his home, and killed him and his wife.

From I read from MY Journal, is that I learned at a young age at what was destined for me, and being a very curious child at the time, stole into my "Fathers" offices and read documents about the Order, notably about the actions of the 9 Templars that tried to take control of everything during the Crusades, and of the Borgia Family and its allies during the Renaissance. Reading about what they had done, made my stomach turn. It wasn't until I was 11 years old, that I overheard my father speaking o a man in his office, a fellow Templar. The spoke of sending me away for training, to gain the skills needed to become a Templar. Later that same night, I used what skills I had learned so far, to sneak out of my window on the second floor, climb down the side of the house, and ran as far as I could. I took a horse and left to another state, under a new name, and away from my "Destiny."

After that, we both got quiet again. I looked at him, and he back at me, then I asked, "What would you say...if I asked to join you? To join the Assassins?"Connor looked at me with a look of surprise, but suspicion. "Why would you want to join us?" "Because I believe in my freedom. And I want to help others believe in theirs as well." He thought about my answer, then stared at me. "If I ever find out that you are a Templar..." He didn't have to finish, but I knew what he was going to say. "...You'll kill me." He nodded. I sighed. It was so early in the morning, the second day since I arrived here, and now..."So then, Teacher. When do we start?"

With that, my Journey begins. It may take years before I finish the training Connor and Achilles will put me through. And during that time, I will find away to get back home, to my time. But for now, my Journey into the Brotherhood begins...

In the real world, I lay in the hospital still. My mother hasn't left my side yet. She looks out of the window of my room, and admires the beautiful willow tree. She looks up above it, and sees an eagle fly in the sky. She's surprised when she sees a sparrow flying close behind, as if the eagle was showing the sparrow where to go. While she looked, she failed to see the fingers of my hand move, slowly clenching into a loose fist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TC-MANGE here! So wow, Marcus is stuck in his daydream, now his new reality. He can get hurt, he can fight others, and he can die. New Chapters soon, I'm righting up a new chapter already, so you'll probably see it in the next day or two. Before I head out, I wanna give a shout out to THETRUEMOJO. I don't write Fanfictions as much as I want to, and THETRUEMOJO, though heshe thought at first that my story wasn't going to be good, actually likes it, and has given me a few pointers to make my story a little better. So thanks, THETRUEMOJO. If any of you wanna give me a few pointers too, b all means, the more the merrier. But nothing negative. Anyway, thanks and hope you guys like my story.**_

_**Till Next time,**_  
><em><strong>TC-MANGE OUT!<strong>_


	4. Interim

_**Learning the Creed**_

In later life, I would always give thanks to Connor. He taught me many things in the long Journey that I would go through. We all have to start somewhere, to set the foundations of ones own freedom. For me, it was the Creed.

I. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent:  
>The Assassins believed that assassinations and the death of the corrupt would bring peace and a sense of freedom to the common people. killing innocent people who did not need to die could and probably would cause problems further down the road, in addition to ruining the name of the Brotherhood itself.<p>

II. Hide in plain sight:  
>The Assassins' aim was to get close to their target stealthily, and escape just as quickly. The greatest illusion for the Assassin was that they seemingly materialized from nowhere, could kill a corrupt public figure, and vanish into the depths of the crowd or environment. If spotted stalking their target, the supernatural effect would be diluted, and would be even more difficult to reach the target.<p>

III. Never compromise the Brotherhood:  
>If an Assassin failed in their duty, in being either captured or chased, they must never do or say anything that could be tied back to the Brotherhood, or bring harm to any member of it. However, sometimes members of the Brotherhood would have to end those who have broken all three of these tenants.<p>

One case that I learned of was Perotto Calderon, who killed or wounded multiple people, both Borgia troops and fellow Assassins to save the life of his son.

These were the rules of the Brotherhood, and I knew that if I ever broke any of them, I would be punished, whether if that meant Connor and Achilles wouldn't teach me anymore, or they would kill me. But having seen and learned the tenants, I can't help but notice the contradiction to them, so much so that I even asked Achilles about them.

As Assassins, we promote peace, but we commit murder.

We try to open the minds of men, but must obey rules.

And we seek to reveal the dangers of blind faith, yet proceed to practice it and preach it ourselves.

Achilles told me that although it does seem hypocritical, it does not mean the meaning behind the words are wrong, and it does not undermine our Brotherhoods cause. Instead, it demonstrates the way we embrace contradiction, that one thing could actually be two things, opposite in every way simultaneously. That confused me, but I would try to get the hang of it in time.

I will find personal meaning in these rules one day soon. Connor told me that he learned everything Achilles had taught him in over a year before he was able to wear the robes, and even then, Achilles was still teaching him. I will do the same thing. I will not fail my teacher...My Mentor.

Someday, I will proudly call myself Assassin, and find inner meaning to our Maxim; Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TC-MANGE here. It's past midnight, and I'm exhausted. I had started this as the next chapter, but I figured it would be a good interim, and a lesson in AC lore. So, for those of you reading who don't play AC, here are the rules in which Assassins follow. Hope you enjoy and learn from it. :P <strong>_

_**TC-MANGE OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 3, Part I

_**The First Kill, Part I**_

_-21st of November, 1776, _  
><em>8 Months after Arrival-<em>

I exhale, my breath visible in the chilled air, as my arrow flies from my bow, travels the path I wanted it to, between the branches of the trees partly blocking my sight from my target, and silently buries itself in the target. The bear howls in pain, the arrow burying itself deeper inside its shoulder, hooking and slicing muscle on the way. As soon as it howls I jump from my spot on the boulder and go from tree to tree, and ready my knife to finish the bear quickly. But as I jump, knife raised to finish the job, the bear senses danger, and quickly stands on 2 legs, and swings its good paw at me, knocking me away into the same tree I just jumped from.

I'm stunned, and then frightened when I hear a growl, bringing me back to the bear I just to kill, said bear now limping towards me. This bear is going to kill me. I think to myself. I sigh in defeat, then close my eyes, prepared to meet my end. But an attack never came, as I footsteps, then the sound of a dagger stabbing flesh. I open my eyes to see Connor, who had snuck up on the bear, then stuck his hidden blade into the bears skull, the light leaving its eye not long after. The bear falls over, finally dead, and Connor walks to me, and extends his hand. I take it, and he helps me stand.

"Thank you for the help, Connor. I am in your debt again." I tell him. He shakes his head. "You owe me nothing. But I did come to tell you something." I look at him, but then he points at the fallen bear. "First, finish what you started."

I nod, then move towards the bear, and I kneel at its side. It's a large bear, standing taller than either Connor or me on its hinds legs, its pelt a pitch black. A great prize, to be sure. But I move on, and I close its eyes, and give my thanks. "Thank you, great one. I take from you, your beautiful coat to keep me from a cold winter, and your strength, to keep my body strong. Farewell, great one. Rest peacefully, in the arms of the Sky-Holder." I bow my head as I finish my thanks, then take my knife, and take the pelt. When I finish, I roll the pelt up, and put it in my bag, full of other pelts, some wolf, deer, fox, and elk. I close the pack then put it on, and turned towards Connor. "So what did you want to say, my friend?"

Connor and I had become good friends since I joined the Assassins. He took me under his wing, and taught me how to move along the trees, how to climb. I fell sometimes, I even broke something, but when I healed, I was climbing again. When I could move along the trees and climb up the trees and rocks, he taught me to shoot an arrow.

He gave me a bow and a quiver, both of his own making, promising that he would show me how to make them myself. To show me, he set up a target, and seemingly easy, nocked an arrow, and hit the target near dead center. That was a shot that would keep the target on the ground, if not kill them. My first shot- my first TEN shots, never even hit the target. The 11th finally hit the target, hitting it on the edge. With a sharp but patient eye, Connor helped shoot a shot like his. Now, I can hit the target almost as close as Connors shot.

After that, he showed me how to hunt. At times, we sat on tree branches, waiting for up to hours for game to come through. When we saw deer, I saw Connor get ready, then jumped down, and quickly ended the deers life. When I saw it dead, I was sad. Connor looked at me and told me, "It is the way of life. In death, this deer gives us meat to live off of, and a pelt, that could be made into a nice coat for winter. It is sad to end its life, but be thankful for what we gain from it." At that, he bowed his head and gave thanks, then proceeded to skin the deer. I won't lie, I had to turn away and puke, but I turned back and watched, reluctantly, as Connor showed me how to skin an animal, leaving the pelt intact, and how to harvest the meats.

After a few failed attempts at skinning my kills, and emptying my stomach after every failure, I got the hang of it, and soon brought back meats and furs myself. My first real hunt, I caught 4 hares, 6 foxes, and though attacked by a pack of 7 wolves, 3 wolf pelts, and a couple scratches and scars. Even Connor was impressed, and asked me what I was going to do with it. I replied with, "Heh, Can't say. It's a surprise." And it was a surprise to both Achilles and Connor, for I after I sold off the meats, I sent the pelts to Boston, and they came back, in the form of nice, warm coat, and even better, with a hood. I knew that when I would become a full-fledged Assassin, I would probably get new robes, and would have to trade in my coat for it, but for now, in some small way, I truly felt like an Assassin.

Connor looked at me with a serious face. "There are reports of Templar activity throughout South Boston. I am leaving to meet with someone who could be sympathetic to our cause. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" I knew what that meant. Connor was going to go eliminate Templar influence in South Boston, by killing he Templar Leader of the district. And at the same time, gain an Assassin recruit. I smirk at him. "I would love to come. If you think you can put up with me." He smirks at me, and turns to return to the Homestead, with me right behind him.


	6. Chapter 3, Part II

**_The First Kill, Part II_**

2 days later, Connor and me are on a rooftop in Boston, an unconscious lookout behind us. Our contact in the district, a man named Clipper Wilkinson, told us of conscripting agents plaguing South Boston, and people chasing after and killing those who refuse them. I thought for a moment, then spoke up. "2 birds with one stone. Connor, you deal with the pursuers and I will deal with the conscript agents." Connor nodded, and without another word, we both turned into opposite directions and took off.

Within an hour, I had already found a conscript group, and proceeded to incapacitate them, releasing their conscripts and disappearing into the city before they came to. I walk the streets, listening to the bustling people, selling wares, paper boys shouting to read all about it. It's hard to believe that 8 months ago, I was once one of the crowd. Now I am a face hidden in plain sight, a straight face and a hidden blade.

Thinking that, he looked to his hands and looked in pride at his gift from Connor, just before they left for Boston- my own hidden blades. They looked easy enough to put on, and like Connors, they were Pivot blades, meaning that when extended, I could actually pivot them into my hands, and hold them as if they were daggers. I almost shed tears when he gave them to me, and my heart filled with pride when he helped me put them on. I felt accomplished when I flicked them open for the first time. I was so close to becoming an Assassin. All I needed now, was experience in the field.

After I learned how to hunt, Connor decided to teach me how to defend myself. We started first with hand-to-hand combat. Connor nearly broke my arms and legs I don't know how many times, he's broken my nose twice. But I came out of it tougher, able to take punches. After that, I learned how to throw punches. Punching bags, wooden planks, even brick. By he end of it, my hands were bloody. But within weeks, my knuckles callused over, and my hits were strong. I could go toe to toe with Connor, and that was good enough for me.

After that, it was weapons. I was given a wooden sword, and a couple of practice dummies and posts. Connor showed me how to fight with, not only my muscles and skills, but with my senses as well. Sometimes I wore a blind fold to rely more on my senses, sometimes I just closed my eyes. But it proved useful, as without my sight, my senses picked up the slack, and I could fight with my eyes closed, or sense if there was danger in any direction.

After that, it was daggers, the rope darts, tomahawks, smoke bombs then all at once. In the all at once part, I mean literally. The woodworker, Lance O'Donnell, actually made practice weapons out of wood, at Connor's request, and when I had the wooden representation of the weapons that I would carry, Connor ordered a handful of his ship's crew to attack me. Relying on my senses and my training, I fought first with the sword, parrying then striking at my enemies. But Lance made the woods more brittle than theirs, and I knew the reason; don't get attached to a single weapon. So when the sword broke, I used the rope darts, the heads of the darts replaced with a wooden ball.

I had 5 to begin with, and when I lost them, I switched to the tomahawk, and down several more. The crew got hits in, I was bloody and I had a scrap across my forehead, but I kept fighting. When there was a few left, I knew I needed to finish it quick, so putting my tomahawk away, I pulled 2 smoke bombs, and I tossed them to the ground. With the area covered by smoke, I moved forward, switching from my daggers, of which simulated me using the hidden blades, and my fists. When the smoke cleared, I was the only one standing, Connor's crew were trying to pick themselves up off the ground.

When It was over, Connor walked over to me, clapped my shoulder, then turned and gave me the real weapons, brand new, nice and shiny. After I outfitted myself in my weapons, I pulled up my hood, and felt complete, with everything minus the hidden blades.

When I finally had a moment to myself, I sat on the top of the Manor, my Journal in hand, and I looked over the area. At times like this, I would reflect on everything. I had been in this reality for 8 long months, and in that time, I had learned how to hunt, to shoot arrows, to use weapons, move unseen when needed, and more. 8 months, and sill had no idea how or why I was here. But as I thought about it, a part of me didn't care. I was here, and I was learning how to be an Assassin, and it was amazing.

I will find a way back. But whether I want to go or stay, it is a choice that I will have to think long and hard on...

I heard marching. I look up and see the second conscript patrol coming. I get ready for another fight, and walk towards them. They stop, so I know the see me, but I keep walking. One aims their musket at me, and I act. My hand shoots up and moves the musket out of the way as it fires, my ears ring, but I pull the musket toward me then slam it back into the mans face. He let's go, and I swing the rifle and crack it across the second mans face. I think its over, and move to free the conscripts, when someone, the last man, tackles me to he ground.

He's got me pinned down, but I hit him with my elbow and get free. He comes at me with a knife, and I move to the left, but the knife cuts my arm. As I grab it, he moves forward for another hit. That is when instinct takes over, and I flick open my hidden blade, and stick my arm out. He lands on it, my blade going into his throat. I lock eyes with him, and we share the same look, one of surprise and horror. When he falls back, I breathe in, and I let it sink in. **_I..I just killed a man..._** I think to myself. _**Oh God, I just killed him!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TC-MANGE Here! So Marcus has just killed someone. A lot of people would say that it's sorta the same a hunting, but it isn't. With hunting, you take down the animal, and in death, you are able to take from the animal, whether it's food to feed you, or a pelt to keep you warm and sell for money. With a human being? Whole different story. <strong>_

_**Will post new chapters soon. This is getting fun. How will Marcus feel in the next few chapters? Will Connor be able to help? Find out later. **_

_**TC-MANGE OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 4

_**Does It Get Easier?**_

Connor shot at the last pursuer, and listened to the man give thanks. After that, he thought it was time to meet up with me, so he turned his horse around and headed in town. It was by luck that, within minutes, he found the last conscript march. Thinking something was wrong, he quickly dealt with the agents and freed the conscripts.

He looked for me for an hour, before he found me, sitting on a curb, my hidden blade still out, and a dead body in the middle of the street. I hear him walk over to me, and sit next to me. "Marcus?" He says. "Marcus, are you alright?" I look at him and say nothing, I just stare at him before looking back at the body.

"You taught me everything, Connor." I say sullenly. "I know how to climb and run, how to hunt, how to fight...how to survive. And now...My blade has tasted first blood." I look down at me blade as I say that, the mans blood still on it. Connor sighs and takes my wrist and holds it up closer to him, then pulls out a cloth and starts to clean the blade.

"I have taught you many things, yes. But I will not always be there to teach you everything. Most things, you need to find out for yourself. Like the feeling of taking a life. The way you are feeling now, the shock and regret for what you have done? Never let those go. For the day you kill, and you feel nothing, is when you have become a broken man."

I nod, and when he finishes cleaning my blade, I look at it, the sleek surface, shining in the light of the sun, razor-sharp, and deathly effective. I close and stand, looking over the body of the man I kill. I walk over and kneel next to him. He's an older man, brown hair tied in a pony tail, a goatee on his face. His eyes are blue, like the endless ocean, but the light has left them an hour ago, the look of shock and horror still on his face. His wound is in the middle of his throat, adam's apple pierced. I sigh, resisting the urge to empty my stomach again, then I take his hands and clasp them over his chest, then I close his eyes and give my thanks.

"I did not know you, friend, but I was unlucky fate that we met." I say, bowing my head. "But in your death, I learn a lesson that I will never forget, even when I return home. In death, you have made me a better man. Go in peace, to the arms of God. Rest in Peace." I finish giving my thanks, then stand and look to Connor. "Let's head back to Clipper. He'll be pleased that we dealt with these men." He nods, and we disappear before a crowd starts to gather around the scene.

Clipper Wilkinson told us of our progress and found out where the man in charge was, and we go to meet him. Along the way, we meet up with Stephane Chapheau and Duncan Little, Connor's other 2 recruits of Boston. As Connor filled him in, I spoke with Clipper. "So how is this going to go, Clipper? Do you have a plan?" He thought for a moment. "We just need to get close enough, then when we get the signal, I imagine your 2 new friends and I will take aim and take out the man in charge."

A good plan, but open to risk. I know it will work, but I wanted to do something else. "No. Better yet, when the signal is given, take aim at the guards around him." They all stop, and look at me. "Stephane, Duncan and Clipper, you take aim at his guards on the lifts beside him. Connor, there will likely be guards nearby us, on the ground. They are yours." "What about you?" He asks me. "There is a building right next to him. If there is a guard up there, I incapacitate him, and wait for the signal. When given, these three and you kill the guards, I drop down on the Leader."

Connor raised an eyebrow, but I stopped him before he could protest. "Connor. I can do it. Trust me." He still looked unsure, but inclined his head and agreed to my plan. Within minutes, we arrived at the place. The Templar Leader was giving a speech to the conscripts, and during that time, we moved into place. Clipper and the others spread out among 3 separate rows of conscripts, mentally taking aim at the men by the Leader, and Connor stood near the front of his row, ready to strike.

I stand on the roof of the building, the sniper behind me, unconscious. I look down and see the Leader. I'm ready. I think to myself. I look to the crowd and spot Connor, who looks back at me. After a moment, he nods and gives the signal. When that happens, shots ring out as Clipper, Stephane and Duncan aim their pistols and fire at the guards, and Connor moves forward and take care of the guards on the ground.

The Leader knows it's an ambush, and tries to get away, but he hears something above him, and looks up. By the time he does, I am already on him, tackling him to the ground, my hidden blade in his chest, piercing his heart. We look at one another, his a look of surprise, mine a stoic face, but a hint of regret in my eyes. When the light leave his eyes, I close them and say, "The Conscripts will shape their own future, not one you have laid out for them. Rest in Peace, Templar."

I stand, sighing at killing another person, so soon. I look up and see an eagle fly over head, a single cry sounding from it, before flying away. I see Connor talking to Clipper, bringing him into the fold, further building the Brotherhood. He sees me and smiles, a look that said, "Good work, friend." I smile back, and join them, welcoming Clipper to our ranks.

In the real world, I still sleep, those around me unaware of what I am doing. Friends and family come to see me, my best friend saying he cant wait to play the new games with him, a girl who I was crushing comes by, and kisses me on the cheek. If only I woke up, just for a moment, to that. But I still sleep, my body laying in a bed at the hospital, while my mind is about 230 years in the past. And while I lay there, the Sparrow from before flies around the willow tree, the eagle resting in the tree itself.

As if it was done teaching the Sparrow, and was letting it fly...


	8. Chapter 5

_**Heya, guys. TC-MANGE here. Sorry I haven't posted anything for a bit. Got side-tracked with the holidays and stuff. :P **_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Warning, this one is a little darker than what I usually do, I don't write chapters like this often, so bear with me if it's bad. At the most, I may write one or 2 more chapters like this one. But right now, enjoy. TC-MANGE OUT!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Angry, Rainy Few Days...<strong>_

15th of October, 2014 4 Months into Coma

Raining outside, my younger brother sighs at the dismal weather. Probably wishing he was out on a date with his girl. But it was his turn to check in on me. He turns and takes my hand in his, telling me about things that have happened since I fell into my coma. After a minute or so, he chokes on his words, tears in his eyes. "Please, Mark." He cries. "Please come back."

I shift, my head tossing slightly. My brother leans closer, but my body reacts. I rip my hand from his and grab him by the wrist, and hold him in an iron grip. I pull him close and my other hand goes around his neck. After a moment of struggling, he gets out of my grip, and orderlies come in and get his hand out of my grip. What scared him most...was my eyes. To anyone else, it looked like I have a crazy look in my eye, but from I'm going through in my dreams...It's a look of boiling rage...

* * *

><p>23rd of March, 1777<br>1 Year after Arrival

**_I'm in New York. In March. In poring rain. Thanks Connor._** I think to myself, cursing Connor under my breath. He sent me here to investigate the string of deaths in town. What I found so far...sets my blood to a boil. A group of men, former British soldiers, drinking to excess, but later stealing, raping and then killing women. I checked local taverns and pubs around town, finding a few good leads, before finding my way in. One of the men in the bar, was leering to one of the serving girls. She looked about 17, almost as tall as me, with raven black hair, blue eyes, pouting lips, and...um...ample proportions. She was beautiful, and I was getting angry at the way the man was looking at her, and not so subtly feeling her rear as she walks by.

But after about the 10th time he did that, she decides she's had enough, as she turn on her heel, draws her hand back, and smacks him so hard, people on the other side of the bar, and even upstairs, wince and cringe, the slap echoing throughout the bar. He's stunned by this, but I know what's gonna happen next, and I'm on my feet and moving quickly towards them. He bellows and stands, hand drawn back to hit her, but I'm already between him and the girl. I deflect his punch to the left, and I move my foot behind his, then grab him by the shoulder, and I push hard forward and downwards. The momentum carried him, and my foot tripped him. He fell back slamming into and breaking through his table.

He groans, but when he tries to get back up to fight me, I put an end to it; a quick but hard punch to his solar plexus, leaves him winded and down for the count. When I am sure he stops, I turn to look at the girl, but she's wary of me, an arm up in front of her, and her other hand drawn back, ready to hit me. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." I say, taking a step back from her. She is still wary of me, but she drops her arm. "Thank you for that, sir. But I can handle myself." "Probably. But I wasn't going to let a girl get hit in front of me." She smiles a little, and I hear several people shout a "Here, here" at my words.

A groan brings me back to the man on the ground, and I ask one of the patrons to help me. A man steps up and grabs him by one arm, and I take the other arm, and move towards the door. The man decks the man before we toss him out into the street and slam the door behind him. The patrons cheered us when we slammed the door shut. The girl smiled at me still, and I smiled back. _**Hmm...**_I think to myself. _**I'll keep an eye on her. Just in case.**_

For the next few days, I stay in one of the rooms upstairs, and read some books. With no electronics for at least another century, I find solace in the books laying around. I put my book aside and look outside. It's nearly noon, so I take out my Journal and write a new passage.

-26th of March, 1777  
><em>I continue to search for the men responsible for this string of heinous murders. The man I chased out of the bar days before now, has led me to several areas, abandoned looking, but hidden to the common eye, is the operation I have been searching for. However, I do not move yet. The girl, Cecilia her name is, might still be in danger. I must stand vigilant for a few more days. Then, I will strike at the operation and put it to an end.<em>  
><em>Continuing my side note, Cecilia has shown that she is a strong, determined, passionate young woman, headstrong and with a quick wit, brash at time, but brave. She may be good...but were I to approach her with the Offer in my mind, what would she say?<em>

I put my quill aside when I hear footsteps, turning from my writing to see Cecilia in the doorway. She smiles at me. "Hello there, sir. I brought you a drink." I smile back. I like her. She is strong, but she is kind and happy to her patrons. Well..not counting the man I chased out. I take the drink from her. "Thank you very much, Cecilia." I take a drink. _**Coffee...with fresh milk, 2 teaspoons of sugar, and a bit of honey. Delicious.**_ I think to myself.

I look back up at her, and she is staring slightly. "Are you okay? Do I have something on me?" She starts, then giggles and shakes her head. "No, no. I was just...thinking." The pause in her words give rise to my curiosity, and I gesture to my bed nearby, since I have no other chair in the room. "Tell me your thoughts? I give good counsel, when I can." She looks at me, the wary look back on her face, making me chuckle slightly to myself, but she sits, and looks at her hands. She is silent, but she looks at me, and I see a small ping of fear. "That man you chased out of the bar the other night. He approached me while I was at the market yesterday, and he grabbed me. There were soldiers near and they pulled him away from me and took him away, but I think...I-I think he was trying to steal me away and..."

She doesn't finish, and she doesn't have to. My blood rises, the man tried to take her, in the middle of the market no less! The next time I see, I will beat him down. I think. "It's alright Cecilia. The soldiers took him away, so that means he's locked up. He won't get to you while in a jail cell." I move from my chair and move to her side, and I take one of her hands into mine. "And I am here. If he comes here, or if I see him, I will make him see the error of his actions." She smiles at me, and gives my hand a squeeze. A few seconds pass, and I let go of her hand, so it doesn't become uncomfortable. An Idea comes to mind. "Tell you what. If you are worried, then you don't have to go to the market today. I'll go in your place."

She looks at me and shakes her head. "No, sir. I can't ask you to do my work for me." "Oh, it is no trouble. I need to get out of my room anyway. And the markets are around 10 minutes away. Give me a list of what you need, and I'll be back in about a half-hour with all you need." She wasn't comfortable about me doing her work, bless her heart, but she relented, and gave me a list and I headed to the market. On my way back, I felt the rain drops starting to drop. I picked up the pace, and as I walked, partly ran back to the inn..I see smoke billowing. When I turn the corner, the Inn is on fire.

I drop everything from the market and run as fast as I can. When I get to the front door, a body lays perched next to the wall. It was the man who helped me toss out the man. The blood pool around the man, seeping from a chest wound, tole me he was gone. I quickly give him his rites and close his eyes, and I bolt into the Inn. "Hello!? Is anyone in here!?" I shout at the top of my lungs. In front of me, I see someone, a certain drunk man, on top of one of the barmaids. It's the same man that I through out, and the woman he was on was crying and screaming. I pounce forward, and I forcibly punch my hidden blade through his neck. Without checking to see if he was dead or still alive, I pull the blade out, grab the back of his collar, and yank him off the woman. The woman, Sarah, worked here, and was the wife of the man outside. I looked her over, seeing no wounds, no...violation.

She cowered away from me, but when she saw my face, she suddenly looked afraid. "Mister, other men were here as well. They...they took Cecilia." I start in shock at the news. "Where? Sarah, where did they take her?" She told me, and I felt my blood boil. She was at the area where I suspect the operation was taking place. I turned on my heel, stooping just to get my bag, which happened to be slung around the man. I took it back, and ran as hard and fast as I could, my fingers ached slightly as I climbed the side of a building quickly. _**No...**_I think to myself. _**I'm not letting this happen!**_

I arrive at the place, people everywhere. I try to find her from my vantage point, but no good. I drop down into the area, quietly killing the men as I make my way deeper into the place. I search until I finally see her. She's bound, her dress either ripped or pulled open. I fear that I am too late, but that fears is replace with another, as I see a red stain on her shoulder and her side. I approach her quickly. Her wounds aren't deep, but she has lot a good amount of blood. Just as I am about to unbind her, I hear the door behind me open. But what sets off my boiling blood into a frenzy is what I hear them say. "Hahahahaha, well boys..let's have some fun with this whore." "I'll take her first." "No you won't, you've had the first go with the last 2." "Hey! Who are you-AARRRRRRHHHH!" That was the last thing he, or any of the others said...

Cecilia wakes up, feeling discomfort and pain from her shoulder and side. When she tries to move, I say softly. "Stay still, Cecilia. I just stitched up your wounds. Move too much, and they might rip." She squeaks in fear, before recognizing me. "Sir? Where are we? Why are we on a horse?" Her last question was because, as she said, we were on a horse. She sits in front of me, so she won't fall. As for where we are, we are on a road leading out of New York. "I'm sorry, Cecilia. The Inn was destroyed. From the look of things, only Sarah and yourself are all that's left." "No..." She looks at my face, to see if I was lying. I wasn't. She cries against my chest, and I let her, I simply kick the horses side and we continue on.

After a few minutes, she calms down and looks at me again. "Why am I on a horse with you?" I look at her. "Those men almost...If I wasn't there in time..." I don't finish, and I feel her hand clutching the front of my shirt more. "I fear for your safety, so I am taking you to my home. Sarah will send some of your clothes and anything of value to you soon." She just looks at me, as if expecting more. And I say just one more thing. "And...I am going to teach you." "Teach me? Teach me what?"

"...How to fight back. And Survive..."


	9. Update--

**_TC-MANGE HERE! Heya guys. So listen, THETRUEMOJO asked how was this a Mass Effect Crossover. Now, to answer that, I thought about it, and I decided this: Why Make It A Crossover, When I can Just Give It Its Own Story? I have changed the current story to Realities of the Mind I: Realities of the Brotherhood. It is the First in a line of Stories. Mass Effect will be the Sequel of this Story, and it will be called RotM II: Mass Reality. (I'm working on Titles. :P) _**

**_So Anyway, THETRUEMOJO, I hope this answers your question. I'll be posting a new chapter within the next few days. Thanks for Reading_**

**_Until Then,  
>TC-MANGE OUT!<em>**


	10. Chapter 6

_**Heated Words**_

We arrived a the Homestead in the early hours of the morning. Cecilia was nervous, but she is quiet. She sleeps when she can, but the constant motion of the moving horse, and the lingering pain in her wounds, wake her up before long. The Homestead is quiet, lights are gone. It's quiet, but I hear a sound. Like an eagle's cry. I stop the horse, and Cecilia looks up at me. Before she asks what's wrong, I let out 3 whistles. After 3 seconds, I do it again, and soon after, Connor comes out of the trees nearby and walks up to the horse. Cecilia shies away as much as she could, but I don't. I reach down and hold out my hand to him, and he takes it in his, and we shake hands.

"Hello, Connor. Bit early for a walk isn't it?" I ask, smirking at the man. He smirks back, but looks at Cecilia. "Who is this?" She is scared, and I understand. I put an arm around her for comfort, and she slowly relaxes. "This is Cecilia. Due to some complications in New York, she will stay with us." Connor looks at me. "Complications?" "Yes. I'll explain at the house. And please let Dr. White know that she needs some attention." Connor quickly scans her, seeing some bandaging, nods and walks quickly to the doctor's home.

Off the horse, I carry her up the steps, she opens the door since my hands are full, and I take her inside and upstairs to one of the rooms and lay her on the bed. I smile at her. "You are safe here, Cecilia." She smiles back, but she is still worried, as she clings to my hand as I move a little bit away. "It's alright. I am just going to sit in the chair there." I say, pointing to the chair nearby. She is still afraid. Stolen from the inn she worked at, wounded, almost raped and killed. After discovering she was taken, I ran to where she was being held, killing the men who I was asked to find, and freeing her. Fearing for her safety, I brought her to the Homestead.

There was another reason, but I knew I was going to have to talk to Achilles and Connor about my decision.

I take her inside the house, and I carefully lay her on the bed of one of the upstairs rooms. I'm nearby her when the doctor comes in and examines and treats her wounds. Soon she falls into a deep sleep, the ordeal taking its toll. When her breathing becomes slow and even, I look to her one more time, seeing her raven hair cascaded over her face, I tuck it behind her ear and quietly leave to give her privacy and time to sleep. Connor is at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. "She is resting." I say when I get close to him. "She has been through a lot." Connor nods towards the living area. "We want to know what happened."

For the next hour, I lay out every detail of what happened, starting from that night in the bar, when I threw out the drunk, to when I took Cecilia out of New York. "...After everything that happened, I figured that this would be the best place for her for the time being." They are quiet while I tell the story. Connor nods at me. "I think that is a good idea. Let things quiet down in New York, before you take her back." I caught the tone in his voice. He knew what I was thinking. After a moment of silence, I finally said it. "She isn't going back."

Achilles' head shot up at my statement. "What do you mean, she isn't going back?" I look at him, but I look down to the ground. "Just what it means. She stays here. She...is my recruit." Achilles stands quickly, or as quickly as he can, and he is furious. "No. This is ridiculous. You can't take a random girl off the streets and bring her into the brotherhood. She knows nothing of us." "I told her." My sudden statement stop Achilles. "What?" She knows about us, for I have told her much along the way here. She knows the Assassins." Achilles is fuming, and I can tell that he dislikes my decision. But I don't care, for I have made my choice. "You have exposed our Brotherhood. Compromised it." I look at him as he finishes. "You are no longer one of us."

At that, I'm shocked, then angry, and before anyone can stop me, I grab Achilles and throw him to a wall and pin him there with my forearm across his collarbone. "HOW DARE YOU!? You banish me!?" Connor moves closer to me, and when he's about to pull me off, I thrust my arm out and push him back, hard, and I continue. "It is your fault the Assassins are like this! Because you didn't heed the words of one of your own!" Achilles' eye go wide when I bring up the past. "You didn't listen! Because of that, you drove a man who looked up to you, into the arms of the Templars, and together, they eliminated the Assassins one by one, letting you live so you would never forget that it was your fault."

I move away from, and shake my head. "Connor is my Mentor...not a crippled old man who almost let the Colonial Brotherhood die." I walk away. Neither Connor nor Achilles stop me from leaving. I walk out of the house and walk around the plantation. I was angry, and I needed to be by myself for a little bit. I kept walking and walking, until I was in the frontier.

I was angry.

I was sad.

I wanted to go home. But where was home? Back at the Homestead? Or in my reality?

I threw my head back, and I screamed. I screamed for what seemed like 5 minutes. I screamed my anger, my sadness. When I didn't have anything left, I stopped, panting after I finished. I looked at the ground, my hands on my knees, and I felt something wet on my face. I felt my face, and I realized that I was crying. I was crying, because I felt weak. I almost didn't save Cecilia. I almost died, just about everyday. I killed people. These thoughts filled my mind, and I fell to my knees, and after a year, I finally let my tears fall...

* * *

><p>Dawn pokes through the trees, and shines into Cecilia's room. She groaned at the sudden light, and slowly sat up. She looked around her different surroundings, knowing it wasn't the inn, then remembered everything that had happened. She stayed there for a little while, keeping the blanket close to her, as if it would protect her from everything bad in the world. After a few minutes, she finally stood from her bed, and she stretched. Going to the window, she opened it and poked her head out. A breeze brushed in the air, carrying the smell of burning wood from the chimney above, the smell of freshly made bread and coffee on the air, coming from the inn down the way. She'll see if she cant find an opening at the inn.<p>

She looked up and took in the view. The sea of trees and green lands as far as the eye could see, a beautiful lake with a waterfall spilling into it. On the lake, was a ship, with a bird at the front. It was a beautiful ship. "The Aquila." She started at the sudden voice. She looked around to see the hooded man, Connor, sitting on the tiling outside by her window. "My ship. The Aquila." Not sensing any danger from the man, she relaxes some and looks back at the ship. "She is beautiful." "She is a graceful ship. An Assassin of the ocean." She looks at the man. He was an Assassin, a man who wanted o protect the people and their freedom, as Marcus said. He is a good man, he said. She thought to herself. He won't hurt me.

He looks to the ship for a moment, then he pulls the hood, and I see his face. He is a native man. She thinks. But he is no savage man. He looks at her, and she shakes. "I'm sorry, but do you know where Marcus is?" He looks around, then points to the cliff overlooking the lake. "He sits over there, when he wants time to himself. You can find him there." She nods, and prepares for the day, choosing an outfit left for her from the seamstress, Ellen. It was something along the lines of a hunters outfit, but it was good enough for her. At least she didn't have to wear a dress.

* * *

><p>I sit at the edge of the cliff, just watching the surface of the lake dance forward and backwards as it always does, the seagulls singing close to the dock, or flying overhead. I sigh and take a drink of my cup of coffee. I had stopped by the inn for a cup, cause I knew that Ollie and Corrine were awake before just about everybody on the Homestead. I sipped at my cup as I stared at the ocean. It has been a year. I thought to myself. Maybe I'll go home when the game is supposed to end, in 1783...6 more years. 6 more years, then I'll go home, I think. I hope.<p>

A sound comes from behind me. I look and it's Cecilia. I smile at her, and I stand. "Good Morning, Cecilia. Sleep well?" She smiles back at me. "I did. Thank you." She is still shaken up about what happened in New York, and would likely not forget that feeling for the next few months. "I am sorry about everything that has happened to you in the last few days, Cecilia." She shakes her head. "No, please don't be sorry. If you hadn't saved me, I would be dead right now." I open my mouth to say something, but I stop myself. She is right, after all. "So..I wanted to know. The real reason you brought me here." I sigh and turn my attention back to the view.

"...I did bring you here for your own protection, of that I didn't lie...I brought you here to train you." "Train me?" "Yes. I told you about the Assassins on the way here. I am not technically an assassin yet, but I have the training. If you want to learn, I can teach you what I know, and Connor can teach you what he knows. You can be one of us." Cecilia is silent for a moment, before asking. "So you want to train me to be a killer?" I shake my head and turn to face her. "We do not kill innocent people. We have rules that forbid it. We safeguard mankind's right to life, peace and freedom. That is our mission. Not just killing." "So you do kill.."

I sigh. "Yes, we kill. There are those out there who wish to bring about peace, order, justice. In their own way. And on their way, they would stop at nothing to achieve that goal, no matter how many they have to cut down in order to get there. They seek to dominate the world, and rule over its people like a Shepard to mindless sheep and cattle." I bring up my arm, and flick open my hidden blade. "I regret having to take any lives with this, but it needs to be done. But my enemy is the Templars. They seek to rule the world with an iron grip. I will not allow it." I stare at the blade, remembering the few I have killed with it so far, the pained feelings of regret and sadness still ringing through the memories, a feeling I hope never leave me.

Cecilia looks at the blade on my wrist, and then asks, "Do I have to do this? Is there no other way?" I look at her. "Oh no. I brought you hear for the chance to rain you. If you do not want this life, I will take you to Boston and you can get a job at an inn I know. You can go back to the life you knew." Cecilia seemed to think for a few moments. "...And...If I chose to accept your offer?" "Then the life you led before is put aside, until we break Templar control over the land. After that, we focus on rebuilding, then safeguarding mankind, as we always have." I look at her. "Though you can leave for your normal life at that point, if that is you wish."

I move closer to her and I take her hand in mine. "At the very least...let me teach you how to defend yourself better. You are a special girl, Cecilia. It would be sad to find that you were taken before your time." She blushes at my words, and at my hands taking hers. She doesn't look me in the eye, so I take a step back, allowing her to think. She is quiet for a time, so I let her think. We sit in silence on the cliff overlooking the lake, and we just watch the sun rise and brighten the land. It is almost 3 hours later when she finally gives me her answer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TC-MANGE here! Hey, guys. So, to summarize this, Marcus has brought Cecilia home to the Homestead, with the intention to protect her and train her in the ways of the Brotherhood. Achilles is against this, but he pushes Marcus too far and Marcus tells him off, and storms away. The next day, he and Cecilia talk and he offers her a place with them.<strong>_

_**Here's to come: Marcus has come to the world of the Assassins during the Revolutionary War. He has trained in the ways of the Assassin, and his training is drawing close to an end. But before it does, he helps Connor work with a man, that in this Reality, ordered his fathers death, the Templar Grandmaster himself, and Connor's father, Haytham Kenway.**_

_**How will this affect Marcus? Will he walk away unscathed...or will he bear more scars, both physically and spiritually?**_

_**-TC-MANGE OUT!**_


End file.
